Unknown Heir
by PeaceInWriting
Summary: Hermione embraced the knowledge her parents gave to her.It was a shock, but it was knowledge for her to keep.At least for the time being.What would happen when Hermione's parents more than she ever knew?What about the little girl down the street? And why is Professor Snape staring at her?Join Hermione some of our favorites as they figure it all out.AU after Xmas break 6th year.
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Break

_This will not have any extreme violence or rape. I don't really like reading those type of stories. But I did put an M rating just in case I want to have fun with some of our couples. _

_I while I have no idea if this idea has been put out there, I hope that it's good no doubt. I do this to improve my writing. I am picky about grammar, so if you see something, message me because I would want to fix it. I am okay with criticism, but I hope that it would be constructive. Also, if you have ideas about some of the characters, let me know. I would love to have your thoughts and guesses as to what you think is going to happen. Who knows, I may even add some into the story._

_Thank you for giving it a try._

_And of course, everything recognizable is JK Rowlings! I'm just glad I can play around with it._

1

Hermione was a sixth year Gryffindor. She was prefect and the top of her class in everything. Well, most everything. Harry was better than her in Defense, and recently in Potions. She was so upset with Harry and his use of that strange Potions book he found. She wanted to tell someone about it, but she didn't. She loved Harry, but she just wished he would try to do the work without words from an unknown person to follow. It was also bothering her because she had yet been able to find out who the half blood prince was. She didn't know if he was a prince as in royalty, or a last name. She was going to do some more research when she got back to Hogwarts. She thought about asking Harry about possibly looking in the Black library for old wizard family books, but she was unsure if that would have been smart. She knew he was still struggling with Sirius' death.

The past couple weeks Hermione had been feeling weird. She felt like something was going to happen, and it was going to affect her in drastic ways, but she couldn't put her mind on exactly what was going to happen. Her skin felt tight, her body was tired and exhausted all the time. If she didn't know any better, she thought she was going through a rapid growth. But since she hadn't grown much in the past two years, she thought that sounded odd. She had brought it up to Madam Pomfrey, but she just told her she was stressed and to relax.

Christmas break was here, and Hermione was ready to see her parents. Ever since the disaster at the Ministry, Hermione had made it a point to spend all her vacations and holidays with her parents. She hated thinking that if something happened to her, that they wouldn't have all the best memories of her. She also realized it was good for her relationships with Harry and Ron. Having a break from them really helped her from getting so caught up in all the negativity and melancholy. Plus, Ron had Lavender and Harry had Ginny. She didn't want to be around them all the time now that they were all googly eyed for their ladies. And while Hermione enjoyed Ginny's company, she did not enjoy Lavender.

Also, Hermione would be turning seventeen two days after Christmas. She would come into her own in the magical world, but she was content to spend all the time with her parents. The only thing this changed was the fact she could use magic outside of school. She had been taking extra lessons so that she would be able to do the Apparation test in January. She was already good at it, but no witch or wizard could apparate without having been cleared by the Ministry to do so.

"Hey Hermione! You sure you don't want to consider coming to my house? You know mom would love for you to come." Ron asked.

"That's okay Ron. I really do need to spend time with my parents." Hermione said. "Plus, you'll see me soon enough. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas" Ron, Ginny, and Harry echoed.

Hermione made it to the platform at King's Cross and was greeted by her parents. They went out for a nice dinner and then got home. Hermione loved Christmas with her family. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to see her parents this year. Everyone kept harping on her about being safe and not putting her parents in danger. She understood their concern, but after having a conversation with her parents and explaining everything, they decided they were not going to live in fear.

Christmas was a quiet affair. It was just her mom, dad and her. They exchanged a few gifts. By mid morning she had received her gifts from Harry, Ron, and some others. She was happy to get her new book, quill set, and a few other beauty items. She had gotten her parents a weekend getaway at a spa so that they could be pampered. Her parents are dentists, and they worked hard to make sure Hermione had everything she needed. Her parents had gotten her a voucher to her favorite book store and clothing store.

Most of Hermione's friends would have never guessed, but Hermione loved shopping. She had a full wardrobe, but since they wore uniforms, she just brought the basics with her. She loved learning and reading. But what a lot of people didn't realize was that Hermione loved to dress up when she had the chance.

She thought back to the Yule Ball. She had fun that night, and she had had more than one complement on how nice she looked. She wasn't vain, but she wasn't ugly. She knew she wasn't as developed as a lot of her friends, but she firmly believed it was because she had a lot more physical training in life. She was 5'6 and 140 pounds. She was slender, not overly bulky in area. She really didn't have much of hip curving, and she had breasts a bit more on the smaller side. She didn't hate her body, but she always wondered why she didn't look more like her mother. Her mother, who, was 5'7 hourglss figure, and curves that her father always said 'was his favorite part'. Hermione just thought maybe she was a late bloomer.

Her father, on top of being a dentist, was also a fitness junkie. As Hermione grew up her mother and father taught her the importance of keeping up with her stamina and endurance by exercise. Another thing her friends didn't know is that was why a lot of spells and charms had more power behind them. Some of the strongest magical beings are those that not only train mentally but physically as well. Early in the morning Hermione would go for a job around the grounds and do weight training when she could and had time. Not many people knew about her early morning routines. She had told her Head of House Minerva McGonnegall. She had no doubt that the Headmaster knew. She had an inkling that all the professors knew but just didn't let on that they knew Hermione was a 'health nerd'.

"Hermione dear, do you know what you would like to do on her birthday?" Her mother asked.

"I was thinking maybe something simple. Maybe the London Eye and a meal?" Hermione said.

"That's sound fine sweetheart. We know you aren't too much into big celebrations, so we will let you celebrate in your own quiet way." Her father said.

"Thank you. Well, I'm tired. I think I'm going to turn in." Hermione said, standing, stretching, and yawning.

"Okay dear. Tomorrow, when your father and I get home from work, we wanted to sit down and discuss a few things with you. Unless you have something planned." Her mother said.

"No, that should be fine. I plan to just stick around here and catch up on some of my 'muggle' reading." Hermione smiled and went upstairs.

"Goodnight dear" Her mother and father said.

"Night mom, dad." She said, giving them a kiss and then going to bed.

Her father watched her go to her room. "How do you think she is going to take it?"

"Our daughter surprises us every day. I think she will be shocked, but I think she will be fine. We just need to be patient with her. Nothing like waiting until the last minute." Pearl said.

"Are you ready to make known who we are?" He asked.

"We've been waiting for this for so long. I'm ready to not be hiding again."

Little did the young woman upstairs know that she was going to get the shock of her life in the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2 Pre-birthday tiddings

_Hello everyone. I trust that you've had a good week. My week went well, and we even got a little snow in my part of the world last night. It was pretty and fluffy, which is a welcome change from the icy mess we normally get._

_Here is another chapter for you. Enjoy. I know there is a lot of back story, but that's what I wanted to do here. I wanted Hermione to have it explained to her instead of her being told and blindly believing it and not asking questions. I don't think Hermione is like that, because she holds a lot of logic._

_Like always, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do enjoy being allowed to play with them._

2

Hermione had spent the day being lazy. She slept in and ate the breakfast her mother had made and left her. She got to read some in a new book that she hadn't been able to get caught up with while at school. She enjoyed being able to relax. If she were at the Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley would easily have had her cleaning. And while Hermione had no issues with cleaning, she liked the occasional lazy day.

Her mother made a nice roast for dinner. Her mother and father always had some of the strangest stories being dentists. It was comical what some of the people would do with their mouths. After dinner they had cleaned the dishes and settled into the sitting room. Hermione's father was a bit nervous, but Hermione just chalked that up to it being Christmas.

Hermione's father began:

"Hermione. I don't want you to interrupt, but I promise after I say everything, you can ask the questions you want (He took a breath to settle into the conversation). Your mother and I have so much to explain, and I'm unsure where to start, but I will start with the most obvious. Your mother and I have known about the magical world our entire lives. (Hermione's head snapped up at this). I was born into a pureblood family, grew up, and even went to Hogwarts. Your mother was the daughter of a halfblood and pureblood. We had to go into a life with everyone believing we were simple muggles. When I met your mother I fell in love. However, due to our parentage, we had to go into hiding if we wanted to survive. The war was at its' highest, and I didn't want to take a chance of losing your mother. Shortly after we settled into the muggle world, your mother was informed of her pregnancy. Therefore, after creating a fake life, identifications, and learning the muggle ways, we just shifting into living as Muggles and raised you in a muggle lifestyle. You, Hermione Jean, are a pureblood witch according to the current definition as having two magical parents and all four grandparents as magical. And while your mother and I did grow up with blood fanatics, we weren't as focused on that. But we feel that you need to know. Are you okay so far?"

Hermione had no idea what to say. She was a pureblood witch with parents who understood her world and the real dangers she was in. "Yeah, I'm just surprised. Why didn't you tell me when I got my letter? I mean, surly you could have then? I guess I'm just confused more than anything. I've always thought I had to protect you and spend extra time trying to explain things. But to know that you actually understand everything that I've said makes me feel sort of like I pushed too much."

Her father continued:

"Hermione, we chose to let you continue believing this because you never showed us of your desire or of being unhappy. We wanted you to have a fun, happy life with your friends without us influencing you that much. Of course, we didn't expect you to become thrown right into the middle of a new war. Now where was I? Yes. When your mother and I went into hiding, we assumed different identities. After you were born we went a step further and had you drink a potion that would keep you from showing your entire genetic makeup. It was more of a pausing potion to be unlocked at the right time. And your time will be when you turn seventeen, tonight. Your mother and I made similar potions to lock some of our most notable qualities. They will be unlocked when we decide to reverse them by a series of counter-charms. Now I am unsure if you have heard our names, most people do not talk of us, even though they know of us. My born name was Regulus Black and your mother's name was Zarina Lewis. I was Sirius' brother. And Zarina was the biological daughter of Tom Riddle and Nancy McNair and the adopted daughter of your grandparents, Howard and Christina Lewis. Howard and Christina, while being very pro-blood purity, understood why we did what we did. In fact, they never pressured us into being a part of Voldemorts thug group. That didn't stop them from agreeing with some of his views, but they never agreed with some of his actions. After you were born, they also agreed that when they were close to you that they would not reveal anything that would make you think different."

To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. What they were telling her was that Voldemort was her grandfather, the most evil wizard. And she was related to the nasty McNair family. It was disconcerting and she felt numb. She finally took a lot of calming breathes. "So, you're telling me that I'm related to not only one crazy psycho, but to a family that doesn't have the best reputation?" She asked.

"Yes. That was one of the reasons we went into hiding away from the magical world. We didn't want you to be influenced by the wickedness of the pureblood mania. Slytherin never really prescribed to the ideals people say he did, but it would be nearly impossible for anyone to believe that. I wasn't raised by my biological parents. When my mother found she was pregnant with Tom's baby, she fled to a muggle orphanage, very similar to how Tom's mother handled her pregnancy with him. She had me, but she didn't die. Instead, she re-entered into the magical world no one knowing the wiser, not even Tom. She had been a fling. But she didn't want a child. I was adopted out by a couple that took me as theirs. They never knew I found out who my biological parents were. I never compared them, because there was no comparison. The parents that adopted me are my real parents for all I'm concerned. Yes, we disagreed often, but they loved me and cared for me." Her mother said.

"You said I would have some changes. What exactly is going to happen?" She asked.

"Tonight, when you go to sleep, you're going to shift a bit. Some people change a lot, some people only a little. We only saw you in your original genetic features for a few months before he had you drink the potion to block your characteristics. We can only imagine that you will look more like your mother when she was your age, which was a vision to behold. You are beautiful Hermione, don't let anyone tell you differently. But we had to keep you safe until you were ready to be your own and be able to make the choices for yourself when it came to how you handled it." Her father said.

"When will you lift your charms?" Hermione was curious on how they worked.

"We will do them tonight. We will also be re-entering the magical world. It's time that Tom knew that his secret will be exposed, Slytherin will not be known as an evil person, and that we will not let him win. I know how he survived years ago. And I've been gathering information on how to win against him. See, before we went into hiding I had been a 'recruit'. I was a non-marked death eater in training. Only the very best would be allowed in, and I hadn't made it to that stage yet. But after hearing him talk, and being into the dark magic like I was, I realized that I had an idea what he was doing." He paused. "Are you sure you want to know this now?"

"Well, how have you been gathering information if you've been living like muggles? And yes, you can continue." Hermione said.

"We put some charms up at the office and here at the house, charms you probably could not notice or recognize. We still talk with a very limited and select few witches and wizards. Mostly we conduct our information gathering with pseudonames. This appeased most people, but some were too nervous or paranoid to really give us the time of day. Now to the second part of what I was saying. I enjoyed the dark arts a lot. Not doing the dark arts, but learning their theory and structure. How to adapt them and use them for good instead of the bad we always see. Well, there is a very lesser known form of magic, hardly ever attempted, called Horcruxes. What happens is that a wizard is able to split his soul. And when he does that, he can imbed that small part of him into an object or other person. In Tom's case, he made seven, a significant wizard number. We found this out after getting your current potions professor sloshed one evening. He told us a young Tom asked him about Horcruxes, and then was very curious about the number to create, being very unforgiving about talking about seven. Now before you ask splitting a soul can only be done when you kill someone. It's an evil piece of magic. And there is no way it can be used for good. It's a vile piece of magic. And to create the number of them he did is demonic. But, that is what we now and that is what we have to work with. I realized that he had in fact created them when I found one. It was disturbing to say the least."

Hermione took a long moment to process what had been said. She was unsure how to handle al of it, but she appreciated her parents being honest and upfront about their knowledge. She was happy that she could finally share in her magic with her family. And she could do magic in her home since her parents weren't really muggles. She looked at her parents. "This is a lot to take in, but I understand what you're saying. I never knew there was a magic that could allow a person to split their soul, it sounds horrible and painful honestly. But I'm glad I know. At least this will help me in being able to help Harry. I'm pretty sure that the Headmaster is trying to figure out about Horcruxes. He has Harry trying to get all buddy, buddy with Professor Slughorn to get information. I'm assuming it has something to do with what he told Tom. This way, Harry can stop trying to figure out what was happening and actually spend some time studying."

"That is good to know. If Albus believes there is something more going on, then at least he isn't totally blind. While Albus is a good man, he is totally ignorant of the follies of ignoring the Dark Arts. He believes that if a society isn't taught about them, then they should have to worry about learning about them. That bad thing about this view, is that the bad people who don't care are going to learn the dark ways and be able to overcome any adversity because those that protect haven't been trained how to properly protect from certain types of magic. Just because the unforgiveables are illegal doesn't mean we don't need to know how to protect ourselves from them." Her father finished.

"I see your point. I've always been a bit weird about dark arts, but when you put it like that, it makes sense. The only teacher at Hogwarts that really knows much about dark arts is Professor Snape. But on a lighter note, and more simple I guess, do I have a different name by now?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted to name you Adrianne Contessa Black. But when you were born we only named you Hermione Jean since you were born completely in the muggle world away from magical people. But when we straighten everything out at the ministry you will technically have two names, so you can go by either." Her father said.

"I think I'll stick with Hermione for now." She said.

"Okay dear."

"What do you plan to do to get back into the magical world?" Hermione asked.

"We will present our wands and blood to confirm our identities. At that time, I will take over the Black Lordship, which will afford me power over the vaults, which I believe hold's a Horcrux, as well a seat in the Wizagamont. Now I understand that Sirius named Mr. Potter his heir unless a blood relative was found. I don't want to presume that I will have a lot of issues with it, but I will need to talk to Mr. Potter regardless." Her father said.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. Harry doesn't like a lot of attention, and he was pretty overwhelmed when he had a house, an elf, and an extra lordship to look forward to when he turned seventeen. I honestly do not think that he will have any issue with you claiming it and putting it to good use." Hermione said. Harry always did always have issues with a lot of things in his life. He didn't want Sirius' house and he had complained about how he had no idea how to hold a lordship.

"Well, nonetheless, I will be sending a letter to Mr. Potter to schedule a time to discuss this." Her father stated.

"How about I set up a small get together with the Weasley's so I can tell them what has happened so they will not be shocked when I come to school. And maybe you and Harry could have a small private conversation while we are together?" Hermione asked.

"I think that is a good idea, dear. I can't imagine how difficult this is going to be for you and your friends."

"We know you have many questions, and whatever they are we will answer you. Write them down. We know this is a lot, but we wanted to tell you before you woke up not understanding why you had changed in appearance." Her mother said.

Hermione was getting tired. She had just learned that her entire world was different than she ever thought. She would have never imagined that her parents wanted to talk to her about this of all things. A part of her was apprehensive about what she would be going through, but she was okay with it. She just found that she was not only an heir to the house of Black, but that she was the heir to Slytherin. Everyone knew that Tom Riddle claimed to be the descendant of the Slytherin line. With that said, she was surprised that she wasn't a Slytherin.

"There is another thing. I'm going to give you some books, and I'm sure you already know about it, but I want you to learn Occlumency. I don't want anyone getting into your mind unless you let them. Tom is a very skilled at this, and you will be predisposed for it since it's more genetic to anything. When the blocks are lifted you will also probably understand snakes at that time." He said.

"I've read a bit about Occlumency. And snakes, huh? Okay then. I think I'm going to sleep. I need to process." She said, going up to her room.

"She took that better than I thought." Her mother said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have a book of questions tomorrow." Her father said.

_So, what do you think everyone's reactions should be? I have plans for some of them, but there are some I'm still trying to decide how they are going to take it. Not everyone can like it ya know?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope that everyone is doing well. Another chapter for you. I hope you're enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing. Remember, Harry Potter is not mine, I just get to play with him._

_Let me know of some ideas or such. This story isn't completely worked out yet. I have ideas on what I want to happen, but there are some events that I haven't really worked on yet. I don't plan for it to be a verbatim of the book, that would be boring in my opinion. Anyway, be good or be good at it!_

3

Hermione indeed would be asking a lot of questions in the next several days. She was exhausted and tired. And according to her parents she was going to look different tomorrow. She put on a bigger clothes set of hers just in case. She was a bit nervous, but she was just as curious.

Hermione slept well that night. She woke first feeling a bit disorganized, but then stretched. She realized her clothes definitely felt snugger on her. She looked down and noticed her boobs were higher than they normally were. She cupped them and realized they were bigger. Not huge, but a more substantial size. She also saw her hair was not bushy brown. It was a soft chocolate brown, and she noticed the curls were soft. She stood up and noticed her clothes were tighter around her hips and thighs and well a bit more in her shoulders. She went to the mirror in her bathroom and was stunned at the lady in front of her. She didn't have 'girl' features anymore. She had grown about two inches. She was broader with bigger breasts. She noticed her hips were flared more, and noticed she actually had a round lower abdomen, which she felt looked cute on her. She hated how flat she was with no curves. And while she may not look like a super model, she definitely liked that she looked like a young woman and not a girl stuck in a boy's body. She smiled and noticed her lips were a tad different. The bottom was fuller than the top. Her nose was cute but pert. Her eyes were a blazing blue on the brink of looking lavender in certain lights. She wondered who that was from. She took her clothes off to take a look at herself naked. She liked it. She felt more like a woman, and she was happy about the changes. But she was achy. Her body felt sore and stretched. She was going to need to take a pain med or a potion.

Hermione showered and dressed. She would need to use some of that voucher for some new clothes. She wore a baggy sweater and some sweatpants. She walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She noticed her mom and dad. She did look like her mom; all the way to the eyes. Her father looked at her and smiled. She noticed her smile was like his.

"How do you feel?" Her mother asked.

"I feel sore and tired. I may need to take a potion or something. But overall I feel okay. I like my changes. I had always worried that I would never 'bloom' and be stuck in a boy's body forever." She said.

"Well, you certainly do not look like a boy, and I do believe I'm going to have to be aggressive with any men. But remember this Hermione. Even before your changes you were a beautiful young lady. All of those looks and characteristics were inside of you. All that happened last night is that those features were extended and developed more." Her father said to her while holding her face and lightly kissing her forehead.

"Thanks dad. And I don't have any man really. I thought I liked this one guy, but this year he started dating a rather aggravating bint. And since that, I haven't felt the same way towards him. Harry is like my brother, and he has Ginny. Other than those two, I really don't have many other guy friends." She said.

"It's okay. You be who you are. It's better to have a few true friends instead of a group of acquaintances." Her mother said. They hugged

"You're right."

"So, I would take a gander that while we're out, you would like to possibly go get a few clothes? Or would you like a shopping trip?" She asked.

"A trip sounds awesome!" Hermione's love of shopping didn't diminish.

"Well, it looks like you're still going to want clothes." He chuckled. "And I would also take a thought that you are going to probably need some more school robes. I couldn't imagine your current ones would be comfortable."

"I was thinking that when I get some clothes that I could bag up the ones I can't wear and give them to the girl down the road. You know Heather? Yeah. I really don't know what her family does, but I noticed she didn't have a bunch of outfits she wore. She may be too small, but she could grow into them." Hermione said. Heather Prince lived down the street. She was a sweet girl. She was ten, pretty, smart, and loved books. Hermione would notice her on the playground when she would go for walks. She noticed not a lot of people played with her, but it looked like she was always able to occupy herself. Hermione had known her since they moved to the street five years ago. Hermione had always offered to babysit if it was ever needed, but the nanny insisted that it wasn't needed. She had never met the father, but she believed he was pretty busy because she was never around. She knew she didn't have a mother. Apparently she had died in a tragic accident while skiing in the Alps. Hermione always thought of her as a big sister to the young girl. This was another reason that Hermione wanted to come home. She enjoyed spending time with Heather.

"I think that sounds great. Why don't I call her to invite her to come along while you go get something's together to go out? Maybe give her some girl time and her dad some guy time." Her mother said.

Heather's Nanny had walked her over, saying that her father was glad to be able to spend some time with a few friends from school. Heather found an outfit that she adored and decided to wear it out. Hermione had told her that she was cleaning her closet out, so that if she wanted anything she could have it. Heather's face lite up.

The day went well. Hermione found that Heather had gotten into a series of books called Narnia. Hermione remembered reading them, too. They talked about reading. She realized just how smart the young girl was for ten. She asked about her father, and Hermione finally learned that he was a teacher at a school and that caused him to be away a lot and that was why the Nanny stayed with her since there was no family to step up to help her dad. She spoke fondly of her dad and made it well known that he had given her a great Christmas.

True to her work, Hermione's mom took her clothes shopping. Hermione had found herself with a whole new wardrobe. She even snuck a few items she noticed Heather eyeing to give to her later. They were then joined by her father and they made their way to the Eye. Hermione loved being at the top looking over the city. It was quite beautiful. They then went to a nice quiet restaurant.

When they got home, the first thing she did was take Heather to her room with a few bags and had her try on the clothes. Heather was almost at the point where she could wear a good portion of them, but then she would be able to grow into the other clothes. Hermione packed them up, and then her father walked her back to her house with her new clothes. Hermione felt great that she was able to make the young girl happy. It was a good birthday.

The next few days found Hermione getting used to her knew body. To say her first workout was difficult was putting it mildly. Her father had taken her into the basement gym where she could test out her body. But she ran and lifted what she was able to do. She knew now why her father was so persistent in her staying in shape. He had explained that he was always being pulled in so many directions, but his fitness had helped him through a great deal of it.

She knew when she got back to the castle she would have to step it up. Her father had gradually been teaching her some kickboxing and some light martial arts, but her father had a friend who was into professional martial arts, and he agreed to help do some training on Hermione. Her father wanted to give her every opportunity and weapon to help keep herself safe. If that included muggle defense strategies, then he wasn't opposed to it.

The rest of the break was quiet. Hermione wrote a couple letters off, explaining that the day before going back to Hogwarts that she wanted to come over to talk to them. She wanted them to know who she was. She knew that if she got it out of the way, it would be easier to deal with. If they accepted her or rejected her, it didn't matter. She was starting fresh. But she did want her friends there.

Her parents had gone to the ministry and had their identities restored. The little known knowledge of her mother's biological parents was not divulged. Her father took care of the acquisition of the vaults and keys to the properties at Gringott's. He blocked everything until he could go to the vaults and look into what was in them. He knew some potentially dangerous things could be in there, but he was glad he finally had it. He was also satisfied because now that he had claimed the Lordship, he was able to block all other Blacks from the vaults until he gave permission for them to enter.

The day after her parents went to the Ministry, there was an article posted in the Prophet.

_Black Heir Alive_

_The Ministry of Magic has confirmed that Regulus Artirius Black is alive and well. He and his wife went into hiding during the first war to protect their child. While the identity of the child is unknown, it is thought that the child would be in the later years of Hogwarts due to the timeline. Black not only confirmed his identity along with his wife Zarina Layne Black (nee Lewis), but he also submitted to questioning about the truthfulness of his accounts and rumors of his activities during the first war. The ministry has found no fault with Black, and has cleared him to retain his identity in the magical world._

_Regulus Black also claimed the Lordship of the noble house of Black, therefore being known as Lord Black. He will retain a voting seat in the Wizagamont._

_Lord and Lady Black will re-enter the wizarding world with hopes to making it a better and safer place for those in the magical world. Lord and Lady Black graduated from Hogwarts with several NEWTS each. And while Lord Black was a member of Slytherin house, Lady Black was a member of Ravenclaw house._

_We want to welcome the Blacks back to the magical world._

_Colin Peppering_

_Ministry Liason_

Hermione read the article and was really pleased that it seemed that there was a regular reporter there. She hated the nasty articles that Rita Skeeter wrote. And she was glad that Rita was no longer a threat in many areas.


End file.
